I Loved You
by gladysnotw
Summary: Obi Wan thinks he defeated Anakin on Mustafar. But, he does not know that Anakin survived and has returned with a new identity: Darth Vader. He kidnaps Obi Wan and plans to get the justice he feels he rightfully deserves.
1. Chapter 1

Obi Wan had cleaned his wounds himself after battling Anakin, and ultimately winning. He wiped the blood from his lip and sighed heavily. He stared at himself in the mirror and examined the bruises on his face. He closed his eyes when he heard Padme screaming. She had been discovered to be carrying twins. Obi Wan wanted to be by her side, but he could not bear to watch without giving into his tears.

Anakin was now dead and he had chosen to follow a path of destruction. A path of death. A path where Padme and their children could not go. Obi Wan hung his head. How could he do such a thing to his family? To him? Obi Wan's head shot up when he heard a noise from his bedroom. He stood up straight and entered the dark room as it was only lit by the moonlight.

"Who's there?" Obi Wan asked.

No response.

He turned to leave but he heard another sound. Breathing. Heavy breathing. Obi Wan turned around again when he heard a deep voice speaking to him.

"Do I look so different to you, Obi Wan, that you do not recognize me?"

A dark, tall figure approached Obi Wan, making him unsteady. The man had a mask (which he quickly realized was the one making all the noises), and wore a long dark cape behind him. His suit appeared mechanical. Obi Wan grimaced. "You know me...but I don't recall ever meeting such a face."

"Not to worry. Soon, you and the entire galaxy will know me by my new name. Darth Vader."

Obi Wan stood confused. "Darth Vader? I don't know anyone named-"

Vader backhanded Obi Wan so hard that he spun and fell to the floor with a thud. "Don't your foolish Jedi tricks give you unimaginable wisdom... _master_?"

Obi Wan felt his heart stop and chest tighten as he lifted his head off the floor in horror. He stared up at the figure and shook his head in disbelief. "Anakin?"

There was a knock at his door and Vader reacted quickly. His hand grabbed Obi Wan's throat and lifted him off the ground. "Send them away or they will die."

"Master Kenobi...Lady Padme...she's passed on," the person behind the door said, sadly.

Obi Wan shut his eyes. "No..."

This made Vader squeeze his throat more as the voice behind the door continued. "Senator Bail requests your presence."

"I..." Obi Wan's voice croaked. "Tell him I'm unwell at the moment. He will understand."

"But, sir, he said it was crucial. He wishes to discuss the childre-"

Obi Wan shut his eyes. "Do as I say!"

When the voice spoke no more, Vader slammed Obi Wan against the wall, still gripping his throat. "You've caused me a greater pain that no man should have to endure, Obi Wan. And, for that, you shall pay."

Obi Wan gripped Vader's wrist, trying to loosen his grip on his throat. "A-Anakin...please, don't-"

Vader other hand slapped over Obi Wan's mouth and he brought his face closer to the terrified Jedi. "That name has no meaning to me. Neither to you. But, don't worry..."

He slammed Obi Wan's head against the wall, knocking him unconscious. "...soon you will come to understand."


	2. Chapter 2

Darth Vader gazed out at the galaxy before him. The one that he ruled. It was all his. The emperor sat behind him, also admiring the view from their ship.

"You've made me proud," the emperor said, amidst the silence.

"There is still one obstacle in the way, Master. Once it is taken care of, then you may be proud," Vader replied, keeping his back turned to the emperor.

The emperor chuckled. "You speak of Obi Wan?" He is weak-"

"No, he still has great strength on the Force."

"I feel it, as well. But, I sense fear in him "

Vader turned to look at his master. "Fear? Obi Wan feels no fear."

"Every individual feels fear. I've always felt fear in him. "

Vader stared at him, breathing heavily. The emperor smiled at his confusion and explained. "Do you remember when you killed Count Dooku?"

"Yes. I do, Master."

"I watched you and Obi Wan battling the count that day. He was and still is very strong and skilled in the Force, but he had something that stood in the way of him achieving greater power...he was weak. Fear is not the only thing that weakens a man. There is something just as dangerous. Hope."

"Hope, Master?"

The emperor stood from his chair and stood by Vader, keeping his eyes on the stars. "The Jedi often use this hope to achieve their success. Obi Wan has hope, even now."

The emperor turned his pale to a storm troopers by the door. "Bring the prisoner."

Vader clenched his fist as he turned and left the room. "No. I must bring him. He's no match for me."

The mechanical doors parted as he walked through them. Several storm troopers and guards saluted him as he walked by them. He went down a long hall and into an elevator. Down he went, as he exited, he turned right and stood before a locked door. Two storm troopers stood by, guarding it.

He raised his arm and the troopers opened the door.

They both gave a bow of their heads as the great Vader entered the poorly lit room. Obi Wan was inside. He had woken from his unconscious state and was sitting on the floor, trying to feel the Force.

He gazed up at the dark figure before him but said nothing.

"The emperor wishes to see you," Vader said, firmly.

Obi Wan slightly raised his eyebrows. "I kindly decline his invitation."

There was a pause. "It would be wise of you to cooperate, Kenobi."

In all seriousness, Obi Wan didn't like this monster referring to him as he just did, even if he was once Anakin. No, Anakin was still in that hunk of machinery before him.

Obi Wan sensed something and closed his eyes as he swore he heard his master speaking to him.

 _Go, Obi Wan. Now is not the time to taunt him. Go_.

With a heavy heart, Obi Wan got to his feet and stared at the mask. "Very well. Lead on."

Vader turned his back to Obi Wan and walked out of the room. The storm troopers stopped Obi Wan and cuffed his hands in front of him. They followed behind them until they reached the main wing of the ship. Obi Wan couldn't deny the fear growing inside him as he stepped through the doors.

But, he was beginning to learn that fear is not always the enemy. It is fear that stops a person from taking foolish risks and such. He had learned to understand fear, although he still struggled.

He heard the emperor chuckle as they entered. They approached his chair as he greeted Obi Wan with his yellow smile.

"What a sight this is. The famous Obi Wan Kenobi in our hands. I sense great fear in you," the emperor grinned.

"Fear is not always the enemy, Palpatine. You of all people should understand. For you've used fear to drive Anakin to the Dark-"

There was a choking sound as the emperor raised his arm and clenched his fist in the air. Obi Wan's bound hands immediately went to his neck as he felt a strong force crushing it.

"You will learn to accept that that name is no longer relevant, Kenobi. I'd thought Yoda had taught you more manners than this," the emperor spat.

Obi Wan narrowed his eyes at the way the emperor nearly spat at the sound of the name of Yoda. He released Obi Wan's neck and turned away as he took his seat in his chair.

"Now, the only matter at hand is to decide what to do with you, Kenobi. I shall let my apprentice decide."

Obi Wan didn't dare look at Vader. His eyes were focused on the ground. Vader took out his lightsaber and turned it on with a flash of red. He stretched out his arm as he held the saber under Obi Wan's neck. Obi Wan slightly raised his chin but did not flinch or cower.

"He will turn," Vader said, finally.

Both Obi Wan and the emperor were shocked. The emperor tilted his head in confusion, but Darth Vader had his explanation. "We can use him. You helped me see the true power and potential of the Dark Side. I embraced its power and so can he."

"I'd rather die," Obi Wan spat.

"Indeed, I admire your willingness to turn him. But, as I mentioned, he is weak. He cannot and will not turn," the emperor said.

Vader slowly turned his head to the emperor. "Do you doubt my abilities?"

The emperor lifted his chin. "It is not your abilities that I doubt. It is his."

"You may doubt my turning, but not my abilities," Obi Wan said, almost smirking.

Rage filled the emperor as he lifted his arm once more and lightning shot from his fingers. Obi Wan shut his eyes as he felt the burning power of the lightning spread throughout his body. He gave a small groan of pain as his body gave out and stumbled to the floor. Shaking, Obi Wan tried to lift his head.

Another shot of lightning, and Obi Wan gave a scream. The emperor stopped as Obi Wan fell unconscious. "He is weak. Can you not see it?"

Vader stared at Obi Wan. "You once saw me as weak, did you not?"

The emperor frowned. "I did. But, you were not as weak as Obi Wan."

"We will need as many men as we can muster," Vader said, kneeling down beside Obi Wan.

His hand brushed some of Obi Wan's hair from his eyes. "I believe he will turn."

"And if he does not...I want to be the one who removes the life from his eyes."

Vader stood up straight. "Agreed."


	3. Chapter 3

When Obi Wan woke up, he had a massive headache. Slowly, he sat up from where he was lying down and looked around. He wasn't lying down, exactly. He was leaning against a metal chair with his wrists shackled to his sides. There was something slightly heavy on his neck. He couldn't be sure, but it felt metal. What was it for?

The room where he awoke in was empty. It was brightly lit so his eyes squinted, and his headache seemed to worsen. He tried to focus on the Force once more. He could the shackles open. But, no matter how he tried, nothing happened.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the doors before him slide open. A storm trooper stepped inside and stared at him. He felt a bit awkward as nothing was happening.

"Hello, there," Obi Wan said, slightly confused.

The storm trooper raised a hand to their helmet and spoke, "He's awake. Inform the emperor."

The storm trooper was female, Obi Wan realized. She turned and left as suddenly as she had entered. Obi Wan gave a large exhale as he realized he would have to see the emperor or Vader or both once more.

There clearly was no one monitoring or watching him, otherwise the storm trooper would not have come, he realized. He knew it was foolish, but he tugged on the shackles anyway. Suddenly, the doors opened again and this time, Vader returned with two storm troopers. Of course, Obi Wan couldn't tell which was the female or if she had even returned unless she spoke up again. But, the storm troopers weren't much for talking.

The doors closed as Vader stood beside Obi Wan. "We will now begin with your basic training."

"Save your-"

Obi Wan gave a large groan as he was shocked by a sudden burst of energy. It felt similar to when the emperor shot lightning at him. However, this had not come from any individual from the room. No, it had come from his neck. The collar, he remembered

So, that's what it's for.

Obi Wan noticed a small device in Vader's hand. It had one button, and he deduced it was what controlled the collar.

"We begin now," Vader said as he thrust his hand out and held it about a few inches from Obi Wan's head.

Obi Wan grunted as he had never felt such a strong pressure in his head. He shut his eyes as he felt like his head was going to explode. Flashes of Anakin entered his mind. He saw him standing on Mustafar with Padmè.

Obi Wan tried to shake his head but it did nothing. He clenched his fists and grunted again.

"Give into it. Give into your anger," Vader scolded.

No. Never. Obi Wan fought back as he tried to calm himself and think of Qui Gon, his beloved master.

Don't be afraid, Obi Wan. Don't be afraid...always the enemy...

Qui Gon's voice was fading away as new voices came in.

If you're not with me, then you're my enemy! Don't make me kill you!

Anakin, my allegiance is to the republic! To democracy!

I loved you!

I HATE YOU!

"NO!"

The storm troopers nearly jumped at the scream that came from Obi Wan. Vader seemed like he was pushed back as he nearly fell to the floor. He gave the device a strong push if its button and Obi Wan groaned as he was shocked again and again.

"You will turn, Kenobi! The emperor speaks truthfully," Vader said as he approached Obi Wan again.

His leather hand grabbed Obi Wan's throat (whatever part of it he could) tightly. Obi Wan was sweating and looked exhausted, as if he had just gone for a run. "Never..."

The grip on his throat tightened and he gave a small croak. "The emperor desires to kill you. But, I know that death is too good for you. You just need to be..."

His grip tightened and Obi Wan was sure that another squeeze would break his neck. "...broken."

He released Obi Wan and left the room with the troopers following him. Obi Wan tried to catch his breath, nearly smiling. "You deny your...master's wishes...no matter who it is.. I'm impressed, Anakin."

The doors shut and Obi Wan was shocked once more.


	4. Chapter 4

His body ached and his mind was foggy. No matter how hard he tried, Obi Wan couldn't settle his thoughts. Vader had invaded them and he wasn't sure why he couldn't block him out as quickly or as well as he should've.

 _You're afraid, Obi Wan._

Obi Wan almost flinched when he heard his master's voice clear his mind. He gave a deep exhale as his muscles relaxed a bit. "I can't focus. My mind is...a mess."

 _You've grown strong, Obi Wan. But, you are too hard upon yourself._

He didn't understand. Hard on himself? "What?"

 _You're trying to convince yourself that you are better than this, but you were never trained for something as unexpected as this. This is something far deeper and painful. The pain of betrayal._

"Please...tell me what to do.."

 _You need to listen to yourself. You're scolding yourself too much. None of this is your fault._

Obi Wan shook his head in disagreement. As much as he trusted his master, he could not believe what he was hearing. "This is all my fault. I allowed Anakin...I allowed him to get lost in what he was doing. He was confused and was being advised by the false teachings of the chancellor. I should've taken better care of him-"

 _Anakin is not a child, Obi Wan. Not anymore. He made his decision._

"I couldn't stop him.."

 _No one could've. Not even Padme._

He shut his eyes when he heard her name again. Padme had done nothing wrong. She deserved a far better fate than what was given to her. Now, her children were paying the price for what had happened between her and Anakin. Obi Wan had to get out and make sure they were alright.

 _There is another who will bring balance to the Force. I sense that their destiny will mix with yours. You must get ahold of yourself!_

Obi Wan clenched his fists and held his chin up. Though his body ached, he used whatever strength he had, and focused on the Force. By the grace of Qui Gon, the shackles opened and Obi Wan was free. The collar was still on his neck, but as long as Vader didn't push the button, he would be fine. He approached the door of the room and pressed his ear against them, trying to sense if anyone was outside.

As expected, he sensed two beings outside. Trying to think, he gave the door a few knocks and leaned against the wall, waiting for someone to come in. Sure enough, the door opened with a slide and two Storm troopers entered. He quietly stepped behind one and jammed his elbow into its back with a grunt. The other readied its gun but he was ready with the Force and it flew out of its hand.

He aimed the gun and fired at the Storm trooper. Quickly, he hurried out of the room and slipped into an elevator. When the doors shut, he held the gun in his hand and let out a large sigh of relief. When the elevator opened, he quietly stepped out and didn't even know where he was. He heard several footsteps and slipped into a room. It had a large window, showing the view of space, and a long table in the middle. Obi Wan figured this was where meetings or announcements were held, but he doubted someone like Vader or the emperor were civil enough to have "meetings".

He hurried to the window to try and decipher where they were exactly. Looking around he saw a few planets but couldn't quite tell which ones they were. Suddenly, he sensed someone behind him. He turned and aimed the gun in his hand.

It was a Storm trooper. They held their hands up, not even carrying a weapon.

"Hello, there," they said.

It was a female. The one from before.

Obi Wan grimaced. "I'd hate to shoot a lady. So, I suggest you lock yourself in this room and act like I wasn't here."

"If I wanted to, I would've sounded the alarm before. I want to help you," she replied, still holding her hands up.

"Help me.." he scoffed.

Her hands slowly went to her helmet and she removed it. Her hair was brown and in a braid. She had light skin and dark eyes. "My name is Gestahlka. I want to help you, Obi Wan Kenobi."

He blinked. "Sorry?"

"I want to help-"

"No, no, no, I mean, what was your name?"

"Gestahlka."

"Sorry, I'm not the best with names."

She thought for a moment. "My last name is Freya."

He still kept the gun aimed at her, as he stared. "Why do you want to help me? I have no reason to trust you."

Freya raised an eyebrow. "My business is my own. As for trust, I already mentioned that I have not sounded the alarm of your escape."

"You're going to regret it if you don't tell me why you're helping me. You're a Storm trooper."

"I am not a Storm trooper. They were once clones, were they not?"

Obi Wan paused for a moment until he eventually nodded. "Yes."

"When Order 66 was executed, the clones, now Storm troopers, did not just kill Jedi. A few civilians were killed in the process. My father was one of them. The Jedi fought back against the unexpected attack, and my village managed to get ahold of one of the Storm troopers. When they killed him, the suit was thrown out. Seen as a cursed and evil thing. I took the suit and ran away to find who was responsible for the murder of my father, and now I've found him. Vader will pay for what he has done, and it was only until I learned that you were captured did I realize I would get my revenge."

"You said you wanted to help me escape," Obi Wan said, suspiciously.

"I do. But, that is only possible if you help me kill Vader and the emperor."

Obi Wan shook his head. "He's more powerful than you give him credit for. I cannot help you. I must get off this ship as soon as I can."

Freya narrowed her eyes at him, but she saw that wasn't going to be persuaded. She gave an annoyed sigh and put her helmet back on. "Very well. Follow me."

She hurried across the room and Obi Wan hesitantly followed her. He did not sense any evil in her, but he still didn't completely trust her. Freya led him out of the room and across the hallway. He stopped when she stopped at the end of it. "If you go down this hall, there is a large room of ships. However, there are also more troops. I will go down and distract them. But, you _must_ get on one of those ships as soon as you can."

Suddenly, they jumped when there was a loud alarm sounding. All doors were shut tight, almost in unison, and Freya gasped. She turned to Obi Wan and held out her hand. "The gun! Now!"

He stared at the gun and then at her. "No."

"You must trust me! Hand it over or we will _both_ die!"

Obi Wan considered his options. Either shoot her and try to make a run for it with little chance of success, or give her the gun and surrender to suffer Vader's wrath. He would suffer it either way. Slowly, he handed it to her and she yanked it from his hand. "I'm very sorry."

She fired at him, only grazing his arm, and he groaned aloud. He leaned against the wall, holding his arm and slowly sunk to the floor. Several storm troopers stormed towards them and stopped when Freya clearly had the situation handled. The alarm stopped and the doors all opened once more. They stared as Obi Wan cradled his arm as he remained in pain. Freya was breathing heavily but kept her gun on him as the troops parted. Vader came storming through them and froze when he saw Freya and Obi Wan.

"Well done in capturing the prisoner. However, you opened fire," Vader said, disapprovingly.

Freya wasn't sure what to say. She stared at Vader as she tried to choose her words carefully. "He tried to take my gun-"

"Didn't I specifically state that the prisoner is not to be harmed?"

Obi Wan saw Vader's hand reaching for his saber and he was sure he was going to strike Freya at any moment. He cursed himself for what he was about to do, and held his breath. It happened so fast. He lunged himself onto Vader with a grunt and dragged him down to the floor and began slamming his fist onto his chest. The troopers all aimed their weapons, awaiting a command.

 _Morons..._

Vader used the Force to push Obi Wan off of him and slam him against the wall. Obi Wan's hand shot to his arm and he felt his sleeve was wet. He was bleeding. Vader slowly approached him and drew his saber. The red glow made Obi Wan shiver as he brought the saber towards his injured arm. Freya stared in horror, forgetting that she should've been aiming her gun as well. She wanted to turn away but she just closed her eyes as Vader lightly brought the saber down onto Obi Wan's arm. She had never been so thankful that no one could see her face as she shut her eyes and bit her lip as Obi Wan screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Lord Vader? The prisoner still hasn't woken up."

Darth Vader turned to the guard behind him. His breathing made the guard uneasy, but he kept a serious face.

"Is he still alive?"

"Yes, Lord Vader."

"Good. Report to me at once when he wakes."

The guard bowed and left the room. Vader sat in a chair as he gazed out into space. It was dark but there were several visible stars. He though of Padme's hair. Its dark brown color and her sparkling eyes. How she had looked at him on Mustafar.

Freya herself was remembering her loved ones. How she ran off with the storm trooper suit and left her family behind to avenge her father. She removed her helmet as she sat in her room. Wiping the sweat from her forehead, she couldn't get Obi Wan off of her mind.

She had to admit that she was disappointed in his plan to run off and leave Vader and the emperor to rule the galaxy. Her thoughts came to a halt when someone knocked on her door. She put her helmet back on and stood up to salute FN-239.

"On your feet. It's your shift to guard the halls."

Freya took a deep breath and grabbed her gun as it sat on her bed. She followed her orders and stepped out to guard the halls. As she passed a group of storm troopers, she heard one of then mention Obi Wan.

"Still not awake?"

"No, but that arm of his is fixed up. He almost lost it."

"Honestly, I'm surprised Vader didn't kill him. I thought he would."

Freya couldn't help but hurry to check on Obi Wan. She took an elevator up to where he was and saw his unguarded room. With a deep breath, she stepped inside and saw that the room was empty. Freya grimaced but then remember.

Stupid. He's got to be in the East wing if he's hurt. She turned and found herself in a rush to find him. The East Wing held a room for the medic and a few rooms for the troopers. As she saw the medical room at the end of the hall, she made sure no one was following or watching.

She opened the door and stepped inside. Obi Wan was inside, lying down on an examination table. His right arm was heavily bandaged and he was still unconscious. Freya walked over and stared at him. His face was pale and he almost looked dead. She was certain he hasn't had anything to eat or drink. Looking around, she spotted a bowl and filled it with water from a canteen.

Slowly, she lifted his head off the table with her hand and tried to get some water into his mouth.

"For the love of mercy...please, wake up. They'll kill you if you don't get out of here. I won't let that happen.."

She hung her head and sighed as the water just spilled from his mouth. "I've seen enough innocent lives be destroyed. You're the only hope that the Jedi...or anyone has."

Putting the bowl aside, she headed towards the door when there was nothing more she could do. Suddenly, she heard a small moan and she froze. Obi Wan shifted on the table and she hurried over to him.

"Kenobi?"

His eyes slowly fluttered open and he squinted at the light of the room. "Freya..?"

She felt her heart leap. "You're awake. You have to hurry out of here."

He slowly sat up and rubbed the back of his neck. "What...where am I?"

"No time to explain. You have to escape now. Can you walk?"

"Yes."

He got off the examination table and slowly but surely followed her across the room. Obi Wan just wanted to sleep and rest. He was exhausted. His vision was a bit blurry and his arm was stinging.

 _Obi Wan, you mustn't leave. Your mission is not yet over_.

He grimaced. "What?"

Freya stopped at the door. "What?"

 _There is still good in him, Obi Wan. You know it to be true._

"That goodness is gone," Obi Wan whispered as he gently cradled his bandaged arm.

 _Don't run from your destiny._

"I don't run from my destiny. I run from madness and murder, Master. You said so yourself. Anakin is not a child. He's made his choice."

Freya turned and folded her arms. "Are you through talking to yourself?"

Obi Wan ignored her and ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

 _I told you long ago that fear is the enemy. You must not give into it. But, it is also something that the wise have. You are not acting wise, Obi Wan. You run because you're afraid._

Obi Wan shut his eyes and almost felt like crying as he knew this to be true. Freya just stared as he leaned against the wall and inhaled sharply.

"I am afraid...I cannot save him. It's too late, Master."

 _You once thought differently. Be the boy you once were. Ready and strong._

Obi Wan hung his head and glanced at Freya who was still waiting. "I cannot leave."

Her arms dropped to her sides and she clenched her fists. "Do you know what it took me to get here and find you? How can you stay? You're mad!"

"My master forbids me. I'm sorry."

Freya scoffed and stormed up to him. "You're the only noble Jedi left and you want to stay here because a voice in your head forbids you?"

Obi Wan looked at her and then looked away. She was right but Qui Gon was whom he trusted the most. He gave a small sigh and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Freya."

She stared at him as she felt herself boiling with anger. He had a chance to escape and actually live a new life, but he elected to remain here where he would die and leave the galaxy to ruin.

She brushed past him and he sighed. He didn't know how he was to bring Anakin back but he knew he would have to try.

Suddenly, a wet cloth was brought over his mouth and nose. He felt Freya wrap her arm around his neck and hold him tightly. "If you won't leave by your own will then, you leave me no other option."

He grunted as he tried to break from her grasp but he was too weak. Slowly, his eyes closed and he slumped into her arms, unconscious yet again. Freya grunted as she carried him in both of her arms. She rushed across the room but froze when she saw a vent on the wall. Quickly, she put Obi Wan down and opened it with a large heave.

She climbed in and pulled him I'm after her. She dragged him through as she made her way through the ventilation system. He was heavier than he looked and she accidentally banged his head around several times.

"Stupid...stupid..." she kept muttering.

Finally she reached the vent she was hoping for and saw the large garage where the ships were kept. Several storm troopers were marching around or keeping guard as she got an idea.

She reached her hand to her helmet and spoke quickly. "Attention, attention. All troops are required to go to the North Wing. This is not a drill. Move, move!"

The troops all looked at each other and made their way to obey the false orders. Once the room was cleared, she gave the vent a good kick and it opened. She dragged Obi Wan out and stood up straight as she grunted in frustration.

They boarded a ship as she quickly got it started. Obi Wan winced as he slightly woke up. He blinked his eyes several times and sat up from he lay. Suddenly, he remembered and realized where he was. He jumped to his feet and hurried out of the ship before Freya closed the ramp.

"So, where should I drop you-"

She turned and her heart stopped when she saw he was gone. Through the window, she saw him running away. She slammed her fist onto the chair's arm, where she sat. " _Idiot_!"


	6. Chapter 6

Obi Wan ran but tripped. He landed on his bad arm and groaned aloud. He turned when he heard the ship's ramp open once more. Freya stormed out of it and towards him.

"Just get out of here! I'm not leaving!"

Freya watched as he hurried to his feet, but she kicked him back down. "I'm not leaving you here to die!"

She grabbed him and started to drag him towards the ship. He had no choice but to fight back. He jabbed his elbow at her chest and she let him go with a grunt.

"Get off me!"

Freya rolled her eyes and groaned in annoyance. "He's not the man you once knew, Obi Wan! He's gone!"

Obi Wan stared at her for a moment as she held both of his arms. His mind struggles to male a choice. Padme entered his mind as she whispered her final words to him.

"There is good in him..."

He remembered the twins. They were out there. Vader only knew of one. Obi Wan had to get to the boy. Vader had made his choice and Obi Wan was now making his.

"Freya...you're right," he said, quietly.

She blinked. "What?"

"I have to leave. Vader has already chosen his path. I have to leave and help another find theirs."

They ducked as they heard several shots from behind. Freya shot back and stood in front of him. Obi Wan stared as more troopers came and realized they wouldn't make it far if they continued at this rate.

"We have to split up," he said.

Freya kept shooting as they both sucked behind metal crates. "Would you make up your mind?!"

"You must go Tatooine. Prepare a place to hide. I will meet you there!"

He ducked from a blast as Freya kept shooting. "Why must we split up? We can make it together!"

She took his good arm and yanked him away from the crates. They both ran towards the ship until he pulled away.

"No, we won't! Not at this rate. Vader will follow us if I go with you. It's the only reason he's doing this. You have to go and don't come back!"

"How do you plan to escape without my help? He will kill you for all of this!"

Obi Wan paused. "If he does, you must find Luke Skywalker and make sure he is safe. Promise me."

She fired her last bit of ammo and frowned at him. "The only promise I'll make is to return and get you out of here."

He smiled at her. "The Force is with me. And it will be with you. Please."

Obi Wan raised his arms and used the Force to knock Freya back into the ship. She landed on her back with a grunt and quickly got up as she saw storm troopers approaching Obi Wan.

Shaking her head, she hurried to the controls and readied the ship for take off. Obi Wan watched as several storm troopers surrounded him. Relieved, he watched as Freya's ship took off and caused a loud blast in the room. All the storm troopers took cover and got down.

Obi Wan ducked as well as he looked up to a sudden silence. The storm troopers made way as the emperor himself came towards him. He stared up at the emperor in his dark robes and wrinkled face. He looked down at Obi Wan with such fury and yet calmness.

He raised his hand, ready to strike Obi Wan. "You insufferable, Jedi scum."

For an elderly man, he had a mean swing, Obi Wan realized. He took the strike but said nothing.

"Where was that ship headed?"

Obi Wan spoke calmly. "I sent it away to get help."

"You Jedi use the Force for such pathetic things. You think your little mind games will rescue you? You think a storm trooper in an imperial ship will get you a rescue fleet? You're a greater fool than you've already proven yourself to be."

"It was worth a try," Obi Wan said, trying to look disappointed.

The emperor chuckled. "I told Vader you were a weak fool. Thank you for proving me right. It would seem he is right in thinking you'll turn. Take him to Vader."

A pair of troopers led him away and although he knew he'd receive quite the punishment from Vader, Freya had escaped. That would comfort him for now. He prayed to Qui Gon that she would make it and do as he said, though he doubted it.

Freya had escaped through light speed. She removed her helmet and wiped the sweat from her forehead. What hope could be found on Tatooine? She switched to auto pilot and removed the suit. Her eyes scanned the stares and planets before her. The influence and power Vader had was already strong.

How much would their galaxy change when thus was over? Would it even end? She gripped the handles of the wheel and removed the auto pilot. She needed to take her mind off things and flying did the trick for her.

Obi Wan couldn't feel his neck. He had been shocked by the collar several times. Vader would just watch as he pressed the button again and again.

He kicked Obi Wan in the stomach as he lay on the floor. Obi Wan coughed and felt a shiver as he saw the crimson red of blood on the floor. Vader knelt down and held his hand slightly above Obi Wan's head. He knew what was coming and readied himself.

Vader entered his mind again. It felt as if his head was no longer his. He fought for his mind. Shadows of the past were brought up and painful memories were replayed. Qui Gon's death. Obi Wan tried to shake his head, but it did no good.

"No..."

"Let your anger take over. It is your greatest ally, Kenobi," Vader advised.

Qui Gon, in Obi Wan's memories, fell with a gasp as the lightsaber pierced his stomach. Obi Wan's scream filled his ears until it was felt in his throat.

It was a raspy scream. His throat burned from the collar but he didn't care. He got to his feet and narrowed his eyes at Vader who also stood up.

"Very good."

Obi Wan still felt him in his mind. He put his hands over his ears. "Get..out!"

"I'm trying to help. You fight your feelings, Kenobi, and that is destroying you."

"I fight them because they're wrong!"

"Anger is a natural emotion. Something every creature feels. Righteous anger is not wrong. You lost your master. I lost my wife. We both desire justice. What's fair."

Obi Wan felt a headache coming as he shook his head. He grit his teeth as his hands now gripped his head. "Justice? Killing several Jedi, who did nothing to you or Padme, is justice?"

Vader approached Obi Wan and grabbed the back of his hair, yanking his head back. "Do not act as if the council has not done the same. How many have they killed for not sharing their same beliefs?"

"They didn't kill you," Obi Wan grunted.

"You tried to. Have you forgotten Mustafar?"

"I went to help you!"

Vader threw him down to the floor. With a flick of his wrist, the collar was removed from Obi Wan's neck. He coughed again and more bits of blood came out. With his sleeve, he wiped his mouth and pulled it away to see that it too was stained with blood.

"You're slowly growing weaker. It's only a matter of time before you turn and see how wrong the council was."

Obi Wan remained on the floor as he asked, "Why don't you...kill me?"

Vader walked over to his large chair and pressed a button on one of the metal arms. "I will. Once you turn, I'll know I've truly killed you."

A pair of storm troopers entered the room and yanked Obi Wan to his feet.

"Take him to his cell. Make sure he stays there and is completely silent."

"Yes, Lord Vader."

With their orders, they took Obi Wan away as he felt even more exhausted than before.


End file.
